1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to circuit interrupters and more particularly it pertains to a current-limiting breaker with a high-speed dual-break electromagnetic mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known in the prior art to provide a circuit interrupter having an elongated current carrying contact arm in which an overload current generates electromagnetic forces to cause a magnetic device to drive the contact arm to an open position at high speed to provide current-limiting characteristics and to interrupt the overload current. An example of such a circuit interrupter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,059 issued June 4, 1974 to Leonard A. Spoelman and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. One advantage of a magnetic-drive circuit interrupter in conjunction with a circuit breaker, such as the toggle type breaker, over current limiting fuse means is that the magnetic drive circuit interrupter can be reset and reused without requiring replacement of fuses.